


Then I'm all yours

by HijikataTrash



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Exhaustion, F/M, Fainting, Overworking, Random & Short, Sickfic, kind of uwu, sougo is a mess, worried kagura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: In which Sougo has no idea what rest is and Kagura is worried and powerless.





	Then I'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello my fellow okikagus it has been a while since i fed yall oof. this is dedicated to everyone who has been sticking around to read my fics for a while now ty uwu

Sougo is a little hyperactive sometimes. He’s also an overachiever and a perfectionist.  If you mix these three characteristics, you get a boy going on and on nonstop for weeks without a rest. Especially when exams are just around the corner and that no grade will be enough expect a perfect score for said boy. He just needs to go through this last week and then he can rest. That’s what he tells himself, again and again, week after week. It’s always the same thing.

“I just need to hang on for a few days, Kags. Then I’m all yours.” He repeats the same words every few days. He thinks Kagura is pestering him about sleeping and resting because she’s clingy and misses him. He probably also thinks that she’s being so annoying about eating because she wants him to buy her food. She doesn’t care about that, though. She’s worried about him.

“Can you at least please sleep for more than two hours? Just tonight.” He shakes his head frantically. It’s already one in the morning and Sougo’s eyes are glued on the computer in front of him. He’s been studying for hours, ever since he came back from his part time job. He usually works the night shifts, because it pays more and because it allows him to work during the week. But since exams are so close, he settled for day shifts. Kagura was glad he did, she thought he’d finally get the proper sleep he deserved. But no, instead of working, he studied during the night. She truly thought he’d end up dying.

“Go to sleep, I’ll join you in ten minutes.” He says to her, not even bothering looking at her. She knows he’s lying and it would make her angry, in normal circumstances. She would be so mad at him if she wasn’t worried right now. Instead of yelling at him she walks to him and pets his hair softly.

“Don’t overwork yourself, please.” She kisses his head gently and deep down, she hopes it’s enough to make him sleepy. But she knows better, so she just leaves the room to go sleep in her boyfriend’s bed.

-x-

Two days later, Kagura catches Sougo running on campus. He seems way to awake for the amount of rest he’s been getting.

“Hey. What’s up with you?” She hadn’t seen him the previous day because she went to Soyo’s house. He looked worse than before, if that was even possible. The dark circles below his eyes were alarming. She had never seen Sougo’s hair this messy and he smelled like he showered with coffee instead of water.

“Just finished my third cup of coffee and I’m heading to class, what about you?” He’s bouncy and his voice is shaky. It was barely nine in the morning, he shouldn’t have three cups of coffee in his body. Sougo had the habit of pushing until he couldn’t even breathe anymore, Kagura knew that. But right now, it was too much for her to take.

“How many hours did you sleep last night?” He looks at his watch as if it was gonna tell him.

“Zero, what about you?” The way he returns every question to her is annoying her. She wants to do something, she wants to help him. But it’s not as if she could knock him out and force him to rest, could she? Besides, they both had exams to attend. “Why is everyone asking me that?”

His friends must have noticed his behaviour too and asked him about his sleeping habits. She’s considering kicking him just in the right place to put him out for a couple of hours when Sougo starts running again. “Do well at your exam!” she yells, despite having a weird feeling deep inside her gut.

-x-

It’s only the next day that her worst fear becomes reality.

Sougo crashes.

She’s eating in the cafeteria with Sougo’s friends when he finally appears before them. He only has time to raise his arm before he falls. He was about to say something and then just like that, he was on the floor.

His knees buckled and his head fell back awkwardly. He hit the floor with a loud thud, which brought the whole cafeteria’s attention. The room fell silent and while Kagura was processing what had just happened, their friends were standing up and running to Sougo. Even if Kagura knew this would end up arriving, she still felt impossibly worried and shocked. She had never seen Sougo collapse like that. Even during his worst days, he had not once passed out in front of Kagura.

When her brain decided to work properly again, she got up on her feet and ran to where a circle had formed around the boy. There were students, teachers and even the cafeteria ladies. Someone in the crowd asked if they should call an ambulance, but Kagura shook her head.

“Just bring him to the infirmary.” Her voice came out with difficulty, trembling, even. She helped bring him to his feet and walked all the way to the small room they called an infirmary. She didn’t bring him to a hospital for the sole reason that Sougo would’ve been mad at her for it. She can’t afford to have him angry right now. Not in his state.

A few hours go by before Sougo opens his eyes again. The circles on his eyes are still there and he is so pale it’s kind of scary. Kagura’s alone with him now, their friend had left a while ago. Upon seeing him wake up, she felt tears prick at her eyes.

“You are so stupid!” She hits his shoulder with force. He laughs while rubbing it. “You’re laughing? Do you know how fucking worried I was?” She’s crying now. All the pent up rage and concern for the last week was going out at once.

“I’m sorry, Kags,” he whispers, not so sure why he is. He places his hand on his girlfriend’s leg. “I’m okay, see? I just fainted for a second.”

But she’s angry at him. She won’t forgive him so easily. “A second? You were out of it for three hours. Sougo, do you realize how bad your health is right now?” She means to be harsh, but her tone is more delicate than ever.

“I don’t know, I lost track of…things for a while,” She crosses her arms and glares at him with the intend of making him feel bad. “I know I took you for granted, too, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad about that. I’m angry because you didn’t listen when I asked you to eat or sleep. I’m angry because you jeopardized your health for a few perfect scores. When are you going to realize that it’s not worth it?” She sobs harder before Sougo sits in the bed and pulls her into a hug.

He buries his head in her neck and pets her vermillion hair. There’s no denying that he acted in a reckless way. He never knew that it took such a toll on people around him, though. He hated how Kagura cried like that just because he was unable to take care of himself or let someone take care of him.

“I won’t let this happen again. I’m really sorry.” Kagura sniffles and clings even more to Sougo.

“What are you sorry for?” Sougo giggles and breathes in her scent. God, she was this close to him this whole time and he still managed to miss her.

“I’m sorry for making you worry and not taking care of myself.” He’s sincere, and he swears he won’t do it again, if only to avoid his girlfriend’s tears.

“And?” He smiles at the girl’s stubbornness.

“I’ll make it up to you?” He’s not sure it’s what she wants. Then she shoves him away and nods.

“Yes and what I want is for you to come to bed when I tell you and eat when I eat.” She raises her fingers at each thing she asks of him and Sougo can’t help but feel his heart beat faster at how cute she is.

“But you eat _all the time_!” He whines, it brings a scolding stare from Kagura. “Just kidding.”

Kagura smiles and kisses his forehead. “Let me take care of you from now on, ‘kay?” It’s a simple request and Sougo can’t do anything but comply with it.

“Anything for you, babe.” Kagura slaps him and laughs. Then she proceeds to lift the blanket so that she can get under it with Sougo.

“Now you’re getting more sleep,” Sougo starts complaining. “Shut up, idiot. I’m here with you, so it’s okay.”

Sougo ultimately agrees to it and wraps his arms around Kagura so that they could be more comfortable and closer. “Thank you for watching after me, Kags.”

Kagura snorts and tells him to stop being so corny before they fall asleep together. Sougo sleeps for ten hours and they end getting locked in the school.

Kagura deems it worth it.


End file.
